Moment in Time
by freedomfighter4
Summary: Sally's thoughts as she lies dying.


One Moment In Time   
Part 1

Okay I didn't invent these characters. They belong to Sega and Dic and Archie and God knows who else. Point is, they ain't mine! There is some desturbing images in this stoy. There is a rape and some sexual content. Not for the kiddies!   
Anyway this is a story about Sally and her moments before death (really!? Maybe maybe not, you'll have to wait and see) Set in the future, post Doomsday. Archie events never happened at all . . . 'cause I say so. 

Your life flashes before your eyes when you die. The saying was so clichéd, so overused that it seemed utterly imposable. But it was true. She was dying, her life blood pouring out of her and onto the filthy ruble beneath her. Metal. Everything was metal in this place. She, had she a choice, would have much preferred the soft earth under her back as she breathed her last. At first she was vividly aware of everything. Her surroundings, her pain. The harsh clank of metal and the frustrated cries of her mate as he fought to get to her, fought for the life that was ending. She could smell the coppery wetness of her own blood and feel tears plop silently onto her face, arms tightening in a fierce embrace as if the witness to her death was trying to cling tight to her very soul, trying to anchor it to the world. She knew where she was and what had happened. But as time went on she found that it began to seem more and more hazy. And then it was gone. She was gone, far away from the pain, from the moment. She was . . .

. . . . running and sliding. She squealed, the soft soles of her shoes skidding easily across the freshly waxed floor. She was five years old and she was going to be in big trouble. There was going to be a celebration tomorrow, a grand ball to commemorate the official end of the war and to honor Minister of War Julian. The cleaners had laid an extra layer of wax on the throne room floor, making it perfect for sock skating. She shouldn't be in the throne room and she sure as heck shouldn't be scuffing up the freshly cleaned floors. It hadn't been her idea. She never thought of doing bad (fun) things without a little push. Her bad influence slid into her, knocking them both off their feet. He had been her bad influence all her life, or at least, all she could remember of it. She could not remember a time when he had not been there. Theirs had been an immediate and powerful friendship. Perhaps it had simply been that they had access to each other often and were around other children seldom. Or, the bonds my have been deeper, more complex, both seeking in each other the love and companionship that was lacking in their lives. Both had been rendered motherless at a young age and both were being raised by males married to their work, much to busy to meet many of their emotional needs.   
"That was the farthest one yet!" The child whooped, getting back to his feet and extending a hand to help her up.  
"Shhh. Sonic, someone'll hear you."  
"Naahh. No one's around."  
"We're gonna get in trouble."  
"Not if we don't get caught."  
"We're gonna get caught."  
"Nope!" He grabbed her arm and ran a few feet with her, then let her go so she went flying across the floor . . . and into the ample belly of War Minister Julian. He towered above her, his white robes billowing about him. Sally got to her feet, backing away. He looked down at her, his small red eyes honing in on her like laser sights.  
"Do be careful where you're going Princess. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now."  
"I'm sorry." She blurted, backing away feeling the urge to . . .

. . . . run. Run, run, run. Everyone was screaming. The world was ending, the sky was falling. Sally ran, her hand held tight by Rosie the nanny. So much screaming. Daddy . . . daddy was gone. Her arm was sore, her legs ached. They ran for the safety of the forest. Was it safe? Was anywhere safe? Would it be safe ever again? It was dark, the leaves of the trees were full of dew. They slapped at her, wetting her fur. She shivered, wanting only for the running to end. Wanting it all to end. Let it all end so there would be no more . . .

. . . . running. He was running and that was cheating. She giggled, pulling herself up onto a low hanging branch. If he was going to cheat so would she. She climbed quickly, her body well built for such actions. She stopped half way up the tree, hidden by the thick green leaves that adorned the thick branches. He stopped just under the tree, skidding in the leaves, nearly falling. He still wasn't all that good at running in the forest. City streets, were his specialty. He looked around, his ears swiveling. Sally picked a nut from the tree's branch, took aim and tossed it. She hit her target, the little nut bouncing off the top of the blue head below. He muttered and rubbed his head, moving to the side. Another nut flew from the air, striking him just behind his ear. This time he glances up and sees her sitting in the tree.  
"Cheater!" He shouted up at her, shaking his finger in her direction.  
"You cheated first!"  
"Did not!"  
"You were running and that's cheating!"  
"I . . . well you cheated too!"  
"Only 'cause you cheated first!" She called back, climbing a little higher in the tree. She had just celebrated her eleventh birthday and in the late summer evening life was good.   
"Let's start over then."  
"No, you'll just cheat again! Come up here and get me!"  
"Sal . . .come on . . . I won't cheat again."  
"Come get me Sonic!" She taunted, knowing he hated climbing and that he wouldn't even attempt climbing the tree.  
"Come down! You shouldn't be so . . .

…high. She was to high to do anything. The air duct was perfect for spying, for seeing without being seen, but nearly impossible when it came to saving someone. The light, the light was so cold, so eerie and utterly engulfing. Bunnie was screaming. Sally had always wondered if it hurt . . . being robotosized. It hurt. Bunnie's shrieks contested to that. Where was Sonic? He had wasted time, wasted time bringer her to the relative safety of the duct before he went after Bunnie. Didn't he know she was capable of hiding herself? Of taking care of herself? Why did he always favor her over the others? Why did he stubbornly look after her needs, her safety before all others, even his own? And now Bunnie was in the long, slender tube, screaming. Sally prayed that it would end, that it would be over soon. So Bunnie could stop screaming, so she could stop hurting. The light stopped a commotion below. Smoke filled the room and Sally couldn't see. She coughed, the smoke rising, assaulting her nostrils, her eyes. They filled with tears and she closed them tight. She could not stay there any longer and she crawled away quickly, out of the duct she scrambled, heading back to the meeting place. There were muffled cries behind the rubble obscuring the place they had designated to meet. She rounded the corner. Sonic sat on his haunches, holding Bunnie to him, insisting gently that she be quiet. That she was okay, just, you gotta be quiet. She wasn't okay. He hadn't made it in time. Bunnie was not okay and Sally's eyes filled with . . .

. . . tears glistened in his eyes and she wondered if it was a trick of the moonlight. It would be a lie to say Sally had never seen him shed a tear or two. They had both cried rivers. She'd just never seen this particular moister touch his green eyes. She was flustered and she blushed a little, pulling away from him, out of the personal space she had been inhabiting. She licked her lips, wishing they'd stop tingling, wishing she didn't taste him there.   
"I'm sorry I don't know why I . . ."  
"Huh?" He looked confused for a moment and then sighed, shaking his head. "No Sal, it's been a long night. I didn't mean . . . I'm tired. I'm sorry." Was he apologizing for something she had done? Sally sighed, then chuckled lightly. She was tired. It had been a long night. Dawn would be breaking in just a couple hours and every bone ached. The mission had gone well though. Sonic had walked her to her door and they had paused just outside. He had been saying something, but she hadn't been listening, her mind was fatigued, numb. She had looked up at him then, her eyes locking with his. He fell silent, his eyes seeming to soften and suddenly she had wanted to kiss him. And she had. Their lips meet and parted slightly, gliding over each other. It had felt good, exciting, and it had ended too soon. But now his eyes were brimmed with tears and he seemed to be apologizing. Were first kisses supposed to be so occward?  
"I guess I'd better go . . . inside." She told him softly and he nodded. "Well okay." She opened her door, the room dark beyond the moonlit night. "Goodnight Sonic." She turned to walk inside.  
"Sally?"   
"Yeah?" She turned around and his eyes were soft again, sleepy, but alive in a way that made her feel strangely aware of him . . . and of herself.   
"I'm not sorry."  
"Oh?"  
"I'm not sorry I kissed you." He took a deep breath and pressed on. "I liked it and I'd like to do it again sometime."  
"Well . . . I'm not sorry either." She told him after a moment. She nearly laughed at the smile that formed on his face.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really. I think I'd like to . . .

. . . do it again." She breathed, her eyes closed tight against the sweet assault of Sonic's mouth against her fur adorned flesh. They shouldn't be doing this, they should stop. She didn't want to stop. Didn't want to move from the embrace of his strong arms, didn't want to be without the painless burning his body elicited within her own.   
"Sal . . .I gotta stop." He was breathing hard, his breath rustling her fur, making her shiver. "If I don't stop now . . . I don't think I'll be able too."   
"It's okay." She whispered, holding him to her. "You don't have to stop."  
"We can't." Sense when was he the voice of reason?  
"Yes, we can."  
"We shouldn't."  
"Don't you want to?"  
"Sal . . . you know I do."  
"Then . . . do."  
"Maybe we should take a brake, let you clear your head a bit?"  
"I am thinking clearly."  
"You told me . . . that we couldn't." She had told him this. She had told him this sense the beginning. She was a princess and a princess should be virginal on her wedding night. It was just the way things were suppose to be.  
"It doesn't matter." She whispered against his ear, licking lightly at the pointed tip. She felt him shiver.  
"Sure it does. Don't want to mess you up for the duke or knight or whatever you'll be marrying someday." Sally laughed then, loud and hardily.  
"Sonic, sweetheart there isn't going to be any duke and the only "knight" I want is the one I'll officially give the title after this is all over with. The one that's in this bed with me right now. The one I love and the one who loves me. That's why it doesn't matter . . . I'm yours for the taking, be it now or later, I'm still yours. Same as you're mine."  
"Are . . . are you . . . I thought you had to marry whoever your dad told you too."  
"He isn't here. He might not ever be 'here' again."  
"But if he ever is . . . you'll have to . . ."  
"No. The rules have changed Sonic. I'm of age. I . . . I'm technically Queen Sally now, you know. Not officially, but technically. I make the rules now and I say I can marry whoever I want. Hell, I could pretty much decree we're married right now if I wanted to."  
"Really?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay."  
"What?"  
"Decree we're married now."  
"What, now?"  
"Well, if you don't want to . . ."  
"No I . . . don't you want some sort of ceremony or something?"  
"Doesn't matter to me. Is that what you want?"  
"I . . . I don't need that, no."  
"Do you want that though?"  
"Well . . . let's, let's just have a big party to celebrate."  
"Okay, that sounds cool." He laughed a little, his eyes shimmering in the lamp light. "So, are we married now?"  
"I decree from this moment forth that Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog and Her Royal Highness Sally Alicia Acorn are bound together for the rest of their lives in the holy institute of marriage."  
"Is that it?"  
"Well, I'll have to write it down, but yeah, that's it."  
"While you're in a 'decreeing' short of mood, could you go ahead and change my legal name to Sonic?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't do name changes."  
"Because?"  
"Because your mother took the time and effort to name you and I don't think it's right to go and undo something like that. The name Maurice meant something to her and it's disrespectful to completely dismiss it."  
"Yeah, alright I see your point." He frowned slightly, then smiled. The smile continued to grow and he pulled her close, nuzzling his nose into the warm fur of her neck. Sally sighed, feeling his mouth open against the underside of her jaw, his hands again beginning their movement over her body. They was no hesitation now in his strokes. Sally closed her eyes, letting the feelings, his heat, engulf her. He was above her now his body a comfortable weight against her. She opened herself to him, her knees bent against his sides. He looked up at her, his eyes dark, evergreen, with his want. She felt him just outside, pressed against her, awaiting entrance. Sally moaned, shifting her hips, making him moan too. She smiled a little and nodded her permission and he pressed forward, inward, and Sally bit her lip to keep from . . .

. . . crying out. How long had she screamed before his hand, cold and hard came down on her mouth, blocking the sound. He was heavy . . . heavy and sweaty and oppressive. Pain, sharp and intense flared in the core of her being and again she struggled weakly to escape his clutching hands, his harsh thrusts. She wriggled and jerked, but he held her fast. Her boots were gone, confiscated and she brought her paws up against his sides, using her small, pearly claws to scratch at his flabby sides, drawing blood. He laughed and shifted, resting more of his impossible weight upon her.  
"I enjoy a little pain with my pleasure every now and then Princess. You're only heightening my response." He began to thrust again and her innards burned, making her eyes water. She prayed, prayed for it to end, for the great fat man to die right then and there from a massive heart attack. Why? Why was he hurting her so . . . why, after all this time, after all the times she had been briefly in his grasp, had he chosen now, this time to . . . rape her. She remembered then the way his eyes had strayed to her left hand and to the simple band of gold, a modified power ring, and how he had smiled coldly. And suddenly in that moment she understood. The pain was not meant for her. She was just a tool, a device to hurt Sonic. Robotnik was not raping Sally. He was not raping the rightful ruler of Mobuis. He was not interested in these things. He was raping Sonic's mate. He was dirtying a place that "belonged" to Sonic, ruining it, stealing its sacredness. It was ending, his hot, hateful seed sloshing against the walls of her womb, burning her like acid. Again she tried to jerk away and this time he released her, letting her roll from beneath him. There was blood on the stained sheet beneath her and smeared on her thighs. She shivered, wrapping her . . . . . . arms around him. His back was turned to her looking out over the grotto, at the steady golden glow that seemed so bright in the dark of the night. The wind was cold, winter fast approaching. His head turned slightly, his hand covering the one wrapped around his chest.  
"You shouldn't be out here . . . you'll catch cold."  
"I was worried . . . you weren't in bed when I woke up."  
"I was just . . . thinkin'."  
"About what?"  
"Oh . . . lots of things."  
"Careful, you'll hurt yourself."  
"Very funny." He sighed and turned to face her, taking her hand in his own, leading her back to their hut, knowing she would not go without him.  
"Are you worrying?"  
"Yeah."  
"About the baby?"  
"Yup."  
"It . . . it'll be okay."  
"Yeah . . . well, sometimes I . . . I don't know."  
"You always tell me not to worry about it, that it doesn't do any good."  
"Never could take my own advice. It's just . . . you're what five months now?"  
"About that."  
"And you already look about ready to pop." He shook his head. "I think we have to seriously consider the idea that it really is his."  
"Maybe I'm further along than we think."  
"Yeah . . .maybe."  
"Or it could be twins . . . you never know."  
"I guess." He sighed, then made a half hearted attempt to smile. "I just . . . kinda wish . . . we knew for sure."  
"Yeah . . . me too."  
"Sal I . . . I won't . . . I'm not goin' nowhere, no matter how it turns out . . . you know that doncha?"  
"I . . . it's good to hear you say it."  
"Ya weren't seriously worried about that . . . were ya?"  
"I guess I wondered what would happen if . . . if things don't go the way we want."  
"Come on Sal . . . we've been best buds sense . . . sense forever . . . ya gotta know me better than that."  
"I know . . . if . . . it'll be very hard . . . for you."  
"Yeah . . . it won't be easy. It'll hurt, I think. But Sal . . . you're my wife. Think about it."  
"There is such a thing as divorce."  
"Divorce? Never heard of it. Look . . . Sally none of this was your fault. None of it's the little guy or gal in there's fault. So . . . why would I punish either of ya? It'd be stupid."  
"I think it might be more complex than that."  
"Hey, I'm Sonic Hedgehog, I don't do complex." He smiled at her then, a real smile and pulled her a little closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sally smiled and laid her head upon his shoulder for a moment, trying to . . .

. . . . relax. Sally lay the back of her head on Sonic's chest, the muscles of her neck tense and cramping. Everything was tense and cramping. She breathed, trying to gather her strength. The next contraction was fast approaching and as Sonic was so fond of saying it was "time to do it to it." The contraction came and Dr. Quack yelled for her to push. To push hard this time, that the baby was almost there. He sounded angry when he yelled like that and it made something inside Sally almost want to do the opposite, just to piss him off, just to defy him. But there was Sonic's voice beside her ear, calm and optimistic as usual. He asked her to push. He told her this was it, she was almost done. He told her the baby was coming and finally . . . finally they could see the little bugger that had insisted on kicking her square in the bladder for the past few months. She pushed for him. She pushed for the baby, who was putting an unbelievable amount of presser on her neither region now. There was a hot, sharp pain, a stretching and she cried out. She cried out and pushed and a moment later a second cry joined her own. A high, distressed warbling.   
"It's a boy!" Dr. Quack announced loudly, the baby still unseen, lying on the bed while the doctor looked him over. It seemed like years . . . centuries, but could have only been a minute. Sally strained to see, strained to know and then Quack lifted the child. Lifted her child and she stared at the little white furred thing, his legs kicking in the air, almost as if he were trying to run away from this cruel, cold, bright world. Already he was trying to run. Already this tiny boy, her son, was trying to run and she knew. It was impossible not to know, just by looking at the tiny baby, small, wet, wilted quills lining his back. But it was those pumping legs that cemented the fact for Sally. Sonic was making the oddest sound. He was behind her, her back against his chest. His heaving chest. It was a husky laughing, sobbing sound. Sally knew that his joy was painful. That it was burning him, just as it burned her, setting her heart aflame. She could not know the extent of the joy he must feel at seeing his son . . . his son, for she had known the child would be her's, her creation. Sonic had not had this assurance. Bunnie came and took the tiny white miracle and Quack settled back between her thighs. Insisting that she push again. Sally thought of the afterbirth, assuming the doctor had wanted to get such matters out of the way. It took only a moment to know this was not the case. Pressure again, hot and sharp like a knife blade, worse than before simply because she had not expected it. A baby's cry once more . . . sweeter in some ways, again simply because of it's unexpected nature. "A girl!" The good doctor called, it seemed like less time between the child's birth and the moment Quack lifted her up. A lifetime worth of time. Sonic was making that sobbing, gasping, chuckling sound again. Sally cried now too . . . tears of joy, tears of relief. Sweet tears for the tiny furry mahogany girl with thick blue hair atop her head. Sweet tears for her children. Sweet joyful tears for Sonic's children. Sally rested her weight against the warm chest behind her, closing her eyes, sighing . . .

. . . . contently. The warm sun shown down, heating her fur as she leaned against the large trunk of the pear tree. Winter, at long last was gone and spring had begun with an unusual heat. Sally wasn't complaining. She glanced down at the baby suckling noisily at her breast, his toes curling and uncurling, his blue eyes shielded by sleepy eyelids. She touched gently, lovingly his cheek and his eyes opened a little wider for a moment, looking up at her. She smiled, her own eyes slipping shut as she began to hum to him, a song she remembered, oh so vaguely, her father singing to her. A warm gust of wind rushed by her and her eyes snapped open. There was a scent on the wind. A scent she knew well. A scent that meant danger. Her eyes scanned quickly the clearing and there, on the very edge of the forest, staring at her with his large ice blue eyes was Snively. Fear wrenched Sally's heart. She was alone. Sonic had gone back to their hut with Sophie to change her diaper. Knothole was not far, a mile at most, but he had not been gone long and he made it a point not to run with one of the babies in his arms. He would be gone a while. Sally watched him wearily, expecting an army of SwatBots to file from the shadow of the tree canopy. None came. She expected Snively to pull his laser pistol from it's holster. He did not. He simply stood quietly, staring at her, looking as surprised to find her there as she was to see him. Slowly Sally stood, her son crying, his nursing disturbed. Snively took a step forward, his hands lifted and opened for her to see. He held no weapon. His cloths were full of burs. His shirt was torn, one sleeve tattered at the cuff. His eyes were red almost as if he had been . . . crying.  
"Please." He said, lifting his hands higher, over his head. "I won't hurt you." It had to be a trick.  
"Sonic will be here any second." Sally lied, taking a step backwards.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you. I wasn't looking . . . to find you or Knothole."  
"Then what are you doing out here?"  
"I . . . I left. I'm not going back."  
"Left?"  
"That's right. I've left Robotropolis. I've left Robotnik." He sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides, plucking absently at the little black burs that clung to the material of his shirt. "I left three days ago."  
"Why? Why now after all this time?" He said nothing for a long time, his bony shoulders rising in a shrug.  
"Everyone has a braking point. We all have a point when . . . we just can't take anymore."  
"If you weren't looking for Knothole, where were you going?"  
"I don't know. I hadn't . . . thought about it." His lips turned upward in a vague and unpracticed attempt at a smile. "I don't care I guess."  
"Well . . ." Sally paused, shifting the squirming mass in her arms. Snively glanced down, his head cocking in interest, apparently noticing the baby for the first time.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, his voice soft and nasal. Sally did not reply immediately. She could not truly wrap her mind around having a . . . conversation with this man.  
"A boy." She finally answered.  
"What's his name?"  
"I . . . I'm not comfortable with this." Sally replied quickly, clutching the infant to her chest. She dared a quick glance over her shoulder, Sonic really would be back any time now, if he hadn't gotten side tracked.  
"I'm sorry Princess. It's none of my business. I guess I should just . . . be going anyway. Can you tell me where I might find some water? A stream or river or something?" Sally shook her head. The only one within reasonable distance ran right through Knothole. "No? Oh . . . thanks anyway. It has to rain sometime ehh? So . . . " He turned, heading back the way he had come, back into the shadows of the forest. Sally watched for a moment, then called out on impulse.  
"Snively, wait!" She shook her head. "I gotta be crazy." She mumbled to herself. Snively glanced over his shoulder, then turned around, standing quietly.  
"Sonic will be back soon. We'll get you a canteen of water."  
"That's very kind Princess."  
"Yes, well . . . "  
"Is that a fruit tree?"  
"A pear tree, yes."  
"Any fruit on it?"  
"No, there won't be for a while."  
"Oh." He looked up at the branches longingly, sighing.  
"When's the last time you ate?"  
"Almost two days ago. I took a little food but, well it's spring and I thought the forest would be full of things to eat."  
"I . . . we'll give you a little to eat too."  
"You are too generous."  
"Put your weapon on the ground."  
"What, the gun?"  
"Yes. Take it out of it's holster and sit it down at your feet please." He nodded, complying slowly. He straightened, showing her his hands once again. "Come closer." Snively walked up to her, stopping a few feet away.  
"Princess . . ."  
"It's my opinion that you aren't going to be able to survive out here alone."  
"I am quite resourceful."  
"Still. I think it may be best if . . . if you . . . I can't believe I'm saying this . . . if you come back with me."  
"What, to Knothole?"  
"Yes."  
"Knothole?" He questioned again, unbelieving.  
"Yes. If you do . . . you won't be allowed to leave. As a precaution. And you'll have to be blindfolded so that you won't know the way. But . . . you will have a safe place to stay and food to eat."  
"Princess . . . I don't know what to say." He sighed, again flashing that rusty smile. "Thank you."  
"You're . . . welcome. Just don't make me regret it." She responded softly, feeling . . .

. . . . the barely noticeable swell of Bunnie's mid section. Sally's fingers pressed gently, a caress almost, smiling widely.  
"Did ya feel it Sally girl?" Bunnie asked excitedly, beaming.  
"No, but that's not unusual. Give it another month or so and you'll be able to feel it with your hand."  
"Ah can't believe it. Ah mean . . . me havin' a baby!"  
"I know Bunnie, we're all so happy for you and Antoine."  
"Ah didn' think Ah could." Bunnie gushed, stroking her middle with her soft fingers. "Ah didn't think Ah eva could." She giggled, elated by the new sensation of her child moving within her. A feeling Sally remembered well, remembered fondly. "Ah think ifin it's a girl Ah'll name her Belle, afta my motha. A boy . . . Ah don't know, Pierre maybe? Little Antoine Jr? "  
"Belle's a very pretty name."  
"Oh, it's gonna be jist perfect. Our kid's will be such good friends . . . like cousins."  
"Perfect." Sally repeated, feeling a forbodding chill slide up her spine. Sally believed in hope. She believed in freedom. She believed in love, in friendship, in perseverance. She did not believe in perfection. She knew better. Nothing was perfect. Perfection was simply a misguided myth. Odd that Bunnie seemed unaware of such a thing. Of all people, shouldn't she know better? Out of all the thread bare survivors, out of every living thing on Mobius, it seemed ridiculous that she would even think to utter the word. That she would dare to even consider such a notion. Sally forced a smile, nodding silently, hoping, truly hoping that things would be nearly perfect for Bunnie, but feeling . . .  
. . . . doubt colored Sonic's voice as he replied, not looking up from the two sets of hungry eyes that followed every movement of the tiny spoon as it dipped back into the bowl of apple sauce.  
"I dunno Sal . . . I think it's to early."  
"His knowledge would really come in handy."  
"I'm not sure we can trust him."  
"He hasn't tried anything. He's been . . . eager to help."  
"Yeah, too eager."  
"I think he would have made a move by now if this was some sort of trick."  
"It's only been four months."  
"That's a long time to play the strait and narrow Sonic. I need another person for this mission. Bunnie's out . . . I'm not letting her go anywhere near that city until after the baby's born. It's too dangerous."  
"I'm not arguin' that. Maybe we should put it off."  
"We can't. We need those medical supplies now."  
"Why are ya even botherin' to run it by me then?" Sonic asked, turning to look up at her. "Sounds like ya've made your mind up."  
"My opinion is set, yes. Not my decision. We're a team Sonic . . . co-leaders. So if you really don't want to take Snively on this mission I guess we won't, but I'm not sure we can do this with the limited number of people I have to work with."  
"Sal . . . it's . . . alright, alright. We'll take him. If you're sure he's safe."  
"I'm not sure. I can't really be sure. But I feel strongly that he is. He's changed Sonic. If this works out, he'll be such an assets to the rebellion. Who knows more about the inner workings of the city?"  
"Just remember why he knows so much."  
"I know. I haven't forgotten. I won't ever forget. But maybe it's time to forgive."  
"Daaa Daaa Daaa Daaa!" A tiny voice called from the table. Demanding to be fed. Sonic turned back to the table, back to his task.  
"I don't know if I can." He replied after a moment. "He coulda saved ya Sal. Saved ya before Robotnik, before he . . . hurt you."  
"He has confided in me it was that act that put the seed of doubt in him in the first place."  
"Yeah . . . guess that makes it all better then."  
"No, you know it doesn't. But at least something good came from it. Something positive."  
"I guess." He sighed, his ears drooping limply at the sides of his head for a moment. "It's just I really have . . . 

. . . a bad feeling. Sally's skin crawled, her fur standing on end as she walked down the dark metallic street. Maybe it was simply Antoine rubbing off on her. He was shaking, making those odd little whimpering noises, his head whipping one direction and the next, searching every shadow for imagined danger. They were alone, Sonic had gone to check on Snively's progress. He had been trying to download a virus into the mainframe. The little man had proved on several occasions to be a quite valuable asset and Sally had resisted the urge to say to Sonic, even playfully, I told you so. His concern had been valid after all. Antoine jumped as a sudden breeze caught a scrap of paper, blowing it across their path.  
"Antoine . . . .calm down. Sonic will be back any minute and we'll be going home. It's just a quick hike to the meeting place."  
"Yes, mio princez, I am being sorry. It is no small deal, no?"  
"No big deal Antoine." But that forbodding was back again.  
"Ahh, wee. I am lookinz forwardz to zeeing my sweet Bunnie. Zee baby she shall be comingz any day now, non? I am hoping she haz not been having the little onez while I'm being away."  
"We've only been gone five and half hours and she was feeling just fine when we left. It could be another week or two yet. I wouldn't worry."  
"Wee, wee I am quite sure that you are being right mio . . ."  
"Halt! Freedom fighters detected, detain by order of Robotnik. Surrender now or . . ."  
"Run!" Sally grabbed Antoine's hand, leading him back the way they had come, hoping to circle around and lose the Bot's in the narrow alleyways that still cris-crossed many of the city streets, left over from before Robotnik's rein. Sally ran to the end of the road, only to find it blocked by two Hover Units. She wheeled around, searching for an escape. There was none. Both ends of the roadway were blocked. Sally grabbed the flare gun from her pack, firing a shot into the air, watching the capsule explode into a red star burst in the night air. Sonic would come. The SwatBots and Hover Units closed in, corralling them to the middle of the street.   
"Surrender in the name of Robotnik." The Bot's droned again and Sally lifted her hands. There was a sudden bleeping sound, a sound that meant the SwatBots were being given a new directive. "Use of deadly force approved." Things became a blur then. The Bot's lifted their arms, their lasers honing in on the pair, Sally heard the hum of the building energy and then suddenly she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her into the fetal position, pressing her roughly against the wall, his body between the laser fire that now rained and herself. His body enveloped her. He cried out, his arms tightening around her briefly, so briefly, before they became limp against her sides. Pain sheered her side, her left arm and she cried out, less from the sudden burning pain than from the sudden heaviness of his body. She could hear the clank of metal and then the screech of it being torn asunder, destroyed. Suddenly light returned to her world and Sonic was looking down on her, ascertaining the damage. There were tears in his eyes and she knew. She knew that Antoine was gone. That he had given his life for her. Guilt burned at her, more brilliant than the laser wounds could ever be. They faded and were forgotten in the super nova of pain exploding in her soul. Antoine was dead and he had died so she could live. Antoine was dead and he would never see the tiny miracle he had been anticipating for so long, that he had already loved. He was dead, Antoine was dead and Sally . . .

. . . screamed her outrage, the pain flooding out of her and onto whoever was nearest, mindless of the destruction it was leaving in its wake. Sally winced at Bunnie's words, but sat, allowing her to vent, allowing her pain to overflow, allowing it to swallow her, to drowned her.  
"Selfish! Ya'lls a selfish, thankless bitch! Ya'll neva let 'im completely out from unda ya'll thumb! Ya liked it, didn'tcha? The attention he gave ya! It weren't enough having the Suga-hog! It weren't enough havin' evra'one adore you Highness! No! Ya had ta have my 'Twan! My 'Twan. Ya had to have a little bit of him, ya couldn't let him be all mine! Ya couldn't let him love jist me! And now he's dead! He's dead an' he ain't comin' back. He's dead and it's ya'll fault!"  
"Bunnie . . . I'm so sorry." Sally began, fighting to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks, trying to stay strong in the onslaught.  
"He neva' stopped lovin' ya'll. Neva. How do ya think that makes me feel? Do ya'll know how that feels!"  
"He never loved me Bunnie. He loved the idea of me. He loved my title, that's all."  
"Then why'd he throw himself in front 'a ya?"  
"He felt it was his duty I suppose. He defined himself as a royal guard and he took it seriously."  
"Ya'lls a taker! Ya take an' take . . . . ya jist . . . suck us dry doncha? Suck us all dry, havin' us fight ya'lls war."  
"Bunnie, this war . . ." Sonic who had stood silently by began, but Sally waved a hand, shaking her head.  
"Let her finish."  
"Ya'lls war! For what? Ta have that nasty city back? It won't eva be the same, we can't eva make it the same! It's ruined! To far gone! An' yet time afta time ya'll lead us there . . . ta be mangled. Ta be killed! We coulda laid low! We outta laid low! He woulda forgot about us! He woulda left us alone! We coulda jist made the best a' things an' made a new kingdom. A new place for us. Wouldn't ita been good enough for ya? Bein' Queen a' Knothole? Ain't that enough!"  
"Bunnie . . . I know . . ."  
"Whadya know! Ya mate came home taday . . . 'member?"  
"I'm sorry. If I had know what he was about to do, I wouldn't have let him."  
"Lier! Ah hate ya! Ah hate ya!"  
"Bunnie, you don't mean that." A gentle voice from behind her said. Sally's eyes fell on him for a moment, certain Bunnie would turn her rage toward him next. Snively was, after all, the most likely candidate for such abuse. He was an old pro at taking the brunt of the blame, the anger. Perhaps this was what he was trying to do, distract Bunnie, to hone her anger to a, if not more willing then at least, tougher victim. Bunnie was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "Ah mean it. Ah hate ya an' Ah ain't eva gonna say anotha word to ya'll. I ain't eva gonna . . . 

. . . . talk to ya?" Bunnie asked softly, pushing her son in the little swing she had hung up for him, the baby, barely four months old, leaning heavily against the tall wooden back, his brown eyes staring widely out at the world. Sally smiled sadly, studying briefly the little boy that looked so much like his father.  
"Of course, you can always talk to me Bunnie." Things had not been the same between them since Antoine's death. There was a distance there that had not exsisted before. A coolness. They remained friends, they talked, but that bond that had once made them like sisters was gone.  
"Ah . . . Ah got a problem Sally. Sorta a problem . . . Ah don't know."   
"What's wrong Bunnie?" Sally looked over to Bunnie, but was then distracted by the wail of her son. His sister was bitting his ear. She jumped up from her set, going to the blanket where the two had been playing. "No, no Sophie, no. That's a bad thing to do." Sally separated the two tussling babies, handing each a toy to distract them. "I'm sorry Bunnie, go on."  
"Well . . . Ah don't know quite how ta say it. Ah don't wantca ta think bad of me."  
"I won't."  
"Alright . . . Ah . . . Ah'm pregnant."   
"Pregnant?"  
"Yeah." Sally bit her lip, thinking hard about her next words. Bunnie was opening up to her, perhaps trying to gain back some of the former depth of their relationship. The last thing she wanted was to push her away with a harsh response.  
"Does . . . the father know?"  
"Yeah, Ah told 'im."  
"Is . . . he going to help."  
"Says he will, yeah." Bunnie sighed, looking away for a moment. "Aren'tcha gonna ask who he is?"  
"I . . . I suppose you'll tell me if you want me to know." Sally replied softly, then added. "Do you love him?"  
"Ah . . . Ah don't know. Maybe. He says he loves me."  
"Ummm. I . . . how do you feel?"  
"Ah don't know what ta feel, what ta think. It weren't on purpose that's for sure."  
"Well Bunnie, you know we're all here to help any way we can."  
"Ah know. It's jist . . . it's . . . it's Snively."  
"Snively?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh." Sally could think of nothing else to say.  
"Aren't gonna tell me he's at old for me? Or that he ain't even my species or somethin'?"  
"No." Sally shook her head. "I . . . I hope it works out." She added after a long moment, pretty sure she meant the words she had just spoken. She inhaled, her lungs . . .

. . . filling with hot air. She was aware again, the pain swallowing her, jerking her upward to consciousness, toward lucidity. An explosion to her right, a HoverUnit crashing into a near by wall. She could smell the burning fuel. Her eyes opened, her vision dark and out of focus. She blinked and finally could identify the face above her own. His eyes were red, damp and it seemed impossible that the little man was crying. He soothed her hair with his small trembling hand. She was in his arms, being cradled against his slight body as he might his daughter. Her lungs burned, her throat stinging as each breath sliced it's way down into her chest. It would be so easy, so easy to stop breathing, to close her eyes, to go back to the place she had been a moment before, back to the recesses of her mind. Her eyes slipped shut, intending on doing just that.  
"Princess! Open your eyes Sally! You can't go to sleep!" Sally's eyelids, heavy and leaden opened a crack to stare up at the figure above her.  
"Where . . . Sonic?" She wheezed, suddenly wanting with a desperate yearning to be in his arms, to be against his warm chest.  
"He's coming. He'll be here any moment . . . just hold on."  
"Can't."  
"You can. Look at me Sally . . . look at me, don't drift off again."  
"Hurt."  
"I know. Just hang on. Just stay with me."  
"Tell 'im . . ."  
"I'm not telling anyone anything! You can do it when he gets here."  
"Snively . . .tell . . . tell 'im . . . Sonic . . . I . . . love . . ." Her own voice echoed in her head as she fell, faster, ever faster toward places unknown. Faster the images came, flashes of color, of feeling and words, of actions and reactions.

"Ma-ma!" Her son's first word as he sits in the large metal tub, splashing the water happily.

Sonic's laugh, loud and joyful as he played with his children. Running in slow motion, the two toddlers chasing him with wide smiles and innocent giggles.

Her head on Sonic's shoulder as they sit side by side, watching Bunnie walk down the flower bordered isle, toward a white billowing canopy and a very nervous looking Snively Kintobar.

"I'm sorry Sal . . .it was a stupid fight. You're right, as usual." He handed her flowers, smiling sheepishly. Sally smiles, kissing him gently, hugging him close.

"Hey Mommy, lookit this!" Her son, his fourth year of life just beginning ran, ran like the wind, the sapling trees bowing to the young prince. 

Her hand in Sonic's, his other hand resting on her waist as they dance, round and round in the mess hall. He leans forward and nuzzles gently her cheek with his muzzle. "Happy Birthday Sal Sorry I couldn't getcha something super cool this year."  
"Sonic, you did get me something."  
"I did? When? What?"  
"About three weeks ago I'd say." She smiled, placing his hand on her flat stomach. "It's in here."  
"Sal . . . are ya sayin' . ."  
"I'm pregnant." Sonic beamed, his eyes filling with happy tears. He pulled her closer, hugging her tight.

"Comp-comp-computing Salllllly." Nicole hiccuped, her lights flashing erratically. Sally sighed, rubbing at her swollen middle, at the place a little foot had been kicking repeatedly.  
"Mommy, what's wrong with Nicole?" Sophie asked, sitting on the floor, drawing a picture.  
"I don't know Sweetie . . . I think she's broken."  
"Can ya fix her?"  
"Yeah . . . I think so." Sally thumbed the back off of the little hand held computer, glancing inside. "Gonna have to replace this chip." She told her daughter, holding it up for her to see.

"Sal . . . I don't think you should go." Sonic told her when she explained she needed to go into the city to get the part for Nicole. "I can take Snively and get the chip . . . he know's 'um almost as well as you do."  
"It'd just be a quick trip, there and back. You know I'll be able to find it faster. Snively has a hard time seeing in the dark."  
"Sal . . . I don't know."  
"I need that part Sonic. We'll be there twenty minutes tops and you'll be there to protect me, right?"  
"Yeah . . . okay."

Sally held the chip up, waving it back and forth. She'd found the part in eight minutes flat, a new record.   
"I got it." She called to Sonic and he nodded, smiling in relief.  
"Come on guy, she's got it!" Sonic called to Bunnie and Snively, just over the hill, serving as look outs. They came running over the slop and it was clear something was wrong.  
"Swat-bots, a mess of 'um!" Bunnie warned as she ran toward the couple. They crested the hill a moment later. A wave of black metal.   
"You guy's head back toward the tree line, I'll lead these Bots back toward the center square." And he ran, dust rising into the air. He ran, but the SwatBots did not give chase. Robotnik had gotten wise. After all those year, after all the failure, he had finally come up with a new plan. A new priority had been programmed into their lifeless brains that day. A new objective. They advanced, this rolling wave of malicious metal on the remaining Freedom Fighters as they ran for the safety of the forest. HoverUnits appeared, almost magically, opening fire, forcing the small group back toward the SwatBots.  
"Priority One, Princess Sally, destroy by order of Robotnik." The lasers hummed to life.

"Breathe! Breathe Sal! Breathe!" Sonic's voice, a whisper, so distant, beyond her grasp.  
"Suga . . . Ah think . . Ah thinks she's gone." No, no Sally wanted to scream, she heard them, she could still hear them.  
"No!" Sonic yelled for her. "Come on! Breathe Baby, breathe!" His breath, hot and vaguely reminiscent of chili dogs shoved it's way into her lungs, forcing them full. She felt his hands on her chest, pressing.  
"Sonic . . .she's dead." Snively's voice now, it was course, pained.  
"No! She isn't!" His breath again, his hands pressing. "Come on Sal. Come on Sally! Come on!"  
"Suga . . . we gotta . . ."  
"Don't touch me! Breathe Sal! Live! Live! Don't you leave me! Don't you dare leave me!" His hands were on her face, trembling, stoking. "I can't Sal . . . I can't do this alone. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She felt his tears on her face. She felt her heart swell with emotion, a painful swelling and suddenly she was gasping, choking, coughing up blood tainted phlegm. Suddenly she was breathing. And a second later she was flying, flying in his arms, the trees a blur as he carried her onward, as he carried her home.

Sally awoke slowly, feeling the cool plastic of a hospital cot under her back. She hurt, her middle burning with a constant pain, amplified by an occasional stabbing sensation. Her mind felt thick, as did her tongue and she knew she was heavily medicated. She blinked, her eyes focusing on the blue hedgehog that sat beside her, his head resting heavily on his fisted hand, his arm propped on the corner of the cot. He smiled, reaching out to push her hair away from her face.  
"Hey, how ya feelin'?" He asked softly, his voice dry and deeper than usual, a sign he had been crying.  
"Uhhh . . . like . . . ohhh . . . can't think of anything bad enough to use as a metaphor. What happened?"  
"I'm so glad you're okay Sal. I thought . . . I really thought I was gonna lose ya."  
"But . . .what happened?"  
"The . . . you were programmed priority one."  
"I was captured?"  
"The order wasn't to detain. It was to destroy. You're . . . real lucky to be alive Sal."  
"How bad?"  
"We can talk about it later . . . when you're feeling . . ."  
"How bad is it Sonic?" A thought crossed her mind and she reach out, intent on touching her pregnant middle. Sonic caught her wrist gently and lay her hand on her chest.  
"Don't."  
"Sonic?"  
"I'm sorry Sal . . . I'm so sorry."  
"No. I . . .no." She wept, her tears hot and bitter rolling down her cheeks, staining her fur. She cried, her heart wrenching in a pain she had never known. A pain she had naively assumed she would never know. She had thought herself immune to such hurt. For despite her disbelief in perfection she had somehow foolishly believed in it too, just a little. She wept and Sonic held her as best he could, his tears falling like salted rain drops onto her face, mingling with her own. His pain mingling with hers. He held her and tried to sooth her with his choked words. Gruff, imperfect words, words without content, dead and pointless. And though she knew she would heal, though she knew that the passing of days and weeks and months would dull the pain, though she knew the words would one day be of some comfort, of some consolation, they held no meaning in that moment in time.


End file.
